


Milestones

by LovelessKia



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Don is not bastard yet, Eva is just babie, F/M, Family Fluff, Maya is best mom, One Shot, Parenthood, Pre-Oban, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessKia/pseuds/LovelessKia
Summary: Slice of life from Eva's baby days with her parents.





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhampy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhampy/gifts).

> Birthday gift fic for Zhamphy! She's a Weifam fan, so I will happily provide some Weifam fic for her~ Happy Birthday, Kaybee!

" _ 'Ma-ma' _ ! Can you say  _ 'mama' _ , my little Eva?" 

"Mu-buh!" 

Maya laughed & wriggled her finger at her tiny infant daughter, who giggled & reached out with her chubby little hands. She bounced the little girl in her arms & walked out into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. 

Don had a board meeting today, so Maya had a calm mother-daughter morning with Eva, since there would be no racing practice. It had been quite relaxing & fun for the two, with Maya persisting in trying to get Eva to finally say her first word. She was coming to that age, & Maya continued day after day to teach Eva the proper way to pronounce "mama". 

Maya grabbed a picture book from the ottoman, one of Eva's favorites, which featured a variety of baby animals with their parents. With the infant perched on her knee, she flipped open to the first page, "Now, Eva, you know what a kitty is, right? Show me!" 

The little girl stared wide-eyed at her mother, then looked to the open book. She slapped her tiny hand on the calico cat shown on the page, & Maya cheered with joy, "Yes, Eva, you did it!" The tiny girl giggled & clapped her hands together clumsily, gurgling happily from the praise.

Turning the page, Maya asked, "Can you show me the doggy now, Eva?" Without hesitation, Eva smacked her hand on the printed dalmatian, then looked up to her mom for confirmation. Maya clasped her hands together proudly, "Yes, Eva! That's the mama doggy! 'Ma-ma'!" Again, Eva responded in something  _ sounding _ like "mama", but not quite. 

"I'm home!" Don yelled when he walked in front door, closing it behind him as he took off his jacket. "Welcome home, hun!" Maya called from the living room, scooping Eva up to go greet her husband. 

Immediately, he smiled upon seeing them & hugged them both warmly, giving Maya a quick kiss, then placing another atop Eva's head. "How were my girls today?" he asked while slipping his dress shoes off. "Just fine! Eva's doing great with her animals, & she's getting closer & closer to 'mama'," the woman proclaimed proudly while Eva reached out to Don.

Maya's enthusiasm was infectious, as if Don wasn't already excited enough about the growth of their daughter, "Wonderful! Eva, can you say 'dada'?" "Dabaga!" She yelled back, stretching her arms farther towards him. 

He chuckled & took her from his wife, grinning down at the child, "Hey, that's close!" Maya huffed, pouting playfully, "Hey, we're teaching her 'mama', not 'dada'." Even with motherhood, her competitive nature could come out now & again. Don rubbed Eva's back gently while he walked into the living room, "And we can teach her 'dada' at the same time. No matter which she says first, we'll be happy." 

Shrugging her shoulders with a warm smile, she took her seat on the couch again, with Don & Eva sitting right next to her. Maya leaned into Don's side while Eva played with his hands, her tiny ones grasping & pulling on his long, slender fingers. 

"So how was the meeting?" Maya asked, watching her daughter with a loving gaze. "Oh, pretty typical. Arnaldo Sr. wanted to replace some advertisers, but there was an issue with the contracts, so…" Don prattled on & on about all the behind the scenes factors of management he had to deal with today, mostly frustration at the incompetence of the current league manager. 

Honestly, Maya understood little of it. She was a racer, she knew  _ racing _ . Still, she enjoyed hearing Don talk about his job, always passionate even if the context implied different. So, despite the actual information never sticking in her head, she listened intently, nodding & responding to him while he continued his speech.

Suddenly, Eva released her grip on Don's fingers & let out a huge wail, her chubby face scrunching up. In a panic, Don jumped & grabbed his daughter's sides, "Eva, honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What ha-" Maya placed a reassuring hand on Don's shoulder, snickering lightly, "Don, calm down, she's fine! She's probably just hungry, I think it's her snack time after all." 

Anxieties subsiding, Don took a few deep breaths & pulled his crying daughter to his chest, patting her back softly, "Ah...There there, Eva, you're just hungry, huh?" The infant cried & sniffled, unable to properly respond, but obviously showing discomfort & lack of understanding as to why. 

"I'll go cut up some apple pieces for her. Do you want some apple, Eva? 'Ah-pple'!" The small girl looked towards her mother with watery eyes, her expression changing instantly to one of excitement. Baby gibberish poured from her lips loudly, making Don & Maya laugh hysterically. "Haha, you love your apples, Eva!" Don said, holding her in his lap so he could see her silly expression. 

Still giggling, Maya skipped off to the kitchen, excited to prepare one of Eva's favorite snacks & be rewarded with even more happy baby squeals & smiles. 

"Mommy will be back with your snack soon, Eva, so let's do some practice, shall we?" The little girl tilted her head, now looking very curious. In a low voice, making sure Maya wouldn't hear, he said, "Eva, say 'dada'." 

"Babag." 

"No, 'da-da'. 'Daaa-daaaa'."

"Dagah!" 

"Closer! 'Dada', 'da-da'!" 

"Daaaaaa!" 

"Hey, you're not trying to get some secret 'dada' practice in, are you?" Maya accused her husband, walking back into the room with one hand on her hip, & the other holding a plate. On it, there was a small pile of cubed apple, with a few slices on the side for her & Don. Feigning ignorance, Don turned Eva to sit on his thigh, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Maya." 

She lifted an eyebrow at him & stared him down, absolutely not fooled. He chuckled lightly, never expecting to have tricked her anyways. Eva reached out her hands to Maya upon seeing the apple bits, a wide open smile on her face. Maya picked up one of the cubes & cooed at the little girl, "Say 'ahhh', Eva!" And she did, happily chomping the apple piece from Maya's hand. 

Don took one of the apple slices while Eva chewed, "Is it good, Eva?" She looked up at him, still eating her piece, but then reached out for his slice. He pulled his hand back, grinning, "No no, that's daddy's piece, it's too big for you!" 

The little girl pouted, puffing her plump red cheeks, & continued reaching out. Maya giggled, offering more small cubes to the girl, "Eva, honey, here's some more for you! You don't need daddy's piece." The girl huffed, determined, with more demanding babbling coming from her lips. 

"Dada! Dada abuhl!" 

Shock fell on both of the parents' faces. Don almost dropped his apple slice off the back of the couch. Maya set the plate aside & leaned towards Eva, "Eva, honey, say that again!" The little girl turned to her, still throwing a tantrum, & pointed towards Don's hand, "Dada abul! Abul!" 

Pure joy fell over Maya's face, heart filled with warm maternal pride. She looked up at Don, hoping to see the same prideful expression on his face, but was surprised to see something quite different. 

Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes as he continued to stare down at his daughter, dumbfounded. Quietly, he whispered, "Her...Her first word…" He really could not believe it, but the emotions that overwhelmed him had him too stunned to move. 

Eva began to attempt to crawl up Don's chest, still hell bent on stealing his apple slice. Maya quickly put a stop to this, pulling Eva off of him & squeezing her gently, "Eva, honey, no! Its dada's apple! 'Dada'?" 

"Dada! Dadadadada!" the girl screamed, waving her arms up & down in demand for more food. Don's stone expression finally broke, & he immediately wrapped his wife & daughter up in his arms. He held them close, tiny tears of happiness spilling off his cheeks. 

"'Dada'...she said 'dada'!" He blubbered pathetically, smiling down at his family with such tender warmth & love. Maya giggled & nuzzled her daughter's cheek, "Eva! We're so proud of you, honey! Say 'dada' again!" Don gazed at the little girl expectantly, leaning into Maya's encouragement, "Yes, Eva, say 'dada!'" 

Unfortunately, Eva was growing frustrated with her lack of apple-based reward for her deed, & just screamed complete nonsense instead. The two parents laughed happily, & Maya picked the plate back up, "Well, that was great while it lasted." Don wiped the corners of his eyes clean & nodded, "Yeah...I'm so proud of her." He then turned to Maya, a cocky grin on his face, "I'm sorry to say, my love, but it looks like you've lost  _ this _ race." 

Maya replied to his declaration with a kiss, quick but affectionate, before pulling back with a smirk, "Oh, just you wait. She'll be saying 'mama mama mama' all the time before you know it!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Now give Eva the dang apple, Don! She said dada first, reward her! 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed some cute sappy Weifam fluff! I really do think Maya & Don are amazing parents, Eva probably had a wonderful childhood before...ya know LOL.  
At least those memories are happy ones.


End file.
